Wish
by Yoruichi 'Ino
Summary: After pondering a while, they all made their wish. SasuIno slight ShikaIno HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SHIKAMARU AND INO!
1. Ch 1: SasuInoShika

As it usually happens with me, I heard something and decided to make a fic from it. Hahaha Mmm…so I hope that you guys like it. Read and Review! Oh, because I have a major project due next week, I am not updating _Platonic Loves_ this week and I'm making this fic is a two-parter. But I will update next week. Since it's both Shika and Ino's birthdays, I incorporated them both into the fic. xD Now enough of my babbling, and enjoy!

* * *

_**Quote of inspiration (first half)**__: "__**Peyton**__: Make a wish and place it in your heart. Anything you want. Everything you want. _

_**Lucas**__: Do you have it? Good. Now believe it can come true. You never know where the next miracle is going to come from, the next smile. The next wish come true. _

_**Peyton**__: But if you believe that it is right around the corner. And you open your heart and mind to the possibility of it. To the certainty of it. _

_**Brooke**__: You just might get the thing you're wishing for…" _

* * *

--Wish--  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or One Tree Hill.  
**Summary:** After pondering a while, they all made their wish. SasuIno slight ShikaIno HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SHIKAMARU AND INO!

* * *

--Chapter One: Ino's Wish--

* * *

A girl clad in purple attire walked through the streets of the Leaf carrying a cupcake in hand. A bright smile brightened up her face. Today was her best friend's birthday. The guy she had known all her life. And who was born one day before her. But that did not bitter Ino, or at least she tried to tell herself. But today, she was happy for him. She had to be. He was her best friend after all.

As she did every year, Ino got up early and went to the best bakery in the village and bought Shikamaru a chocolate cupcake with green icing. She would then buy a candle and place it on the pastry. It was then her task to find her lethargic teammate, light the candle, and tell him to make a wish. Thank Kami for her, she always knew just where to find him.

In fact, Shikamaru would do the same thing on her birthday. Of course, she would get purple icing instead. And since their birthdays followed on another, it had become one of their personal traditions over the years. This meaning that Ino's cupcake would come tomorrow.

"Shikamaru! I found you! Happy birthday!" Ino yelled at the top of her lungs. Her loud voice caused Shikamaru's closed eyes to shoot right open.

"Troublesome, woman." A startled Nara grumbled.

"Make your wish!" The blonde lit the candle and sung 'Happy Birthday.' After Shikamaru blew his candle, Ino inquired what he had wished for.

"Ah, you know. The usual." Shikamaru took a huge bite out of his cupcake, all while smiling fondly at the Yamanaka. 'I wished you could be in my life forever—best friend or more.'

"Being able to live life without any work or troublesome women?" Humor glistened in Ino's eyes, not knowning of the Nara's wish.

"Yeah, well we both know you'll make sure I'm always going to have a troublesome woman in my life." A smirk appeared on Shikamaru's face as he finished his cupcake. 'Not that I'd want it any other way.' Of course he would never tell Ino this. Ino gasped at the statement and punched Shikamaru light on the arm. The Nara chuckled and embraced Ino in a tight hug. "Thank you for the cupcake. You ready for your wish tomorrow?"

"Mmm…no, not yet. " The cerulean-eyed girl said after a bit of thinking.

"Well, don't worry about it. You still have some time."

"Yep. Well, I have to go tot work. Have a happy birthday!" The Yamanaka kissed Shikamaru's cheek and winked flirtatiously.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you later?" Shikamaru inquired. He squeezed Ino in his arms before letting her go.

"At dinner, yes. Well, I'm late. Bye!"

"Bye." The shadow-possessor called out as he lied back down. He watched as the blonde ran off and smiled. He closed his eyes and a smirk appeared on his face. 'Even I have to admit she has a nice body.'

"Stop having dirty thought about me."

"Ino!" Shikamaru sat up. A blush spread through the boy's cheeks. Had she read his thoughts? "Weren't you gone?"

"Yeah, but I dropped my keys. Now, stop having dirty thoughts." Ino laughed at Shikamaru's beet-red face. "I'm just kidding, dork. I know you're not thinking like that. I love you! Bye!"

"I love you, too. Bye." Shikamaru said, still in utter mortification. Had she really read his thoughts or not? Damn hormones!

* * *

Within a few minutes, Ino finally reached the flower shop. She found her favorite yellow apron and put it on. As she began sweeping the room, Shikamaru's question wouldn't leave her mind. "_You ready for your wish tomorrow?"_

'What am I going to wish for?" Ino bit her lip thoughtfully. The blonde then walked to the counter and pulled back the drawer. Pulling out a piece of paper and a pen, the Shintenshin user began writing things she really wanted.

After writing her larger than life list, Ino subconsciously wrote down a name. Ino blinked confoundedly as she stared at the six-letter word. She gasped as she reread what she wrote. Her finger traced over the name. A bit of sadness over took her stinging eyes. "Sasuke."

The Yamanaka remember how up to a couple of years ago, she always wished for something that involved Sasuke: her first date, her first kiss, her first boyfriend. But now that he was gone, none of those wishes would come true.

'Stupid, moron. You just had to leave. You had to leave me without saying good-bye. Did our time mean nothing to you. I doubt you'll come back soon…or ever for that matter. But that still doesn't stop me from loving you.' Ino wiped away the tear that had escaped from her eyes. Suddenly, an idea popped into her mind. She knew what she was going to wish for.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Ino." Shikamaru said with a smile on his face.

"Shikamaru! Hi! Thank you!" Ino wrapped her arms around her best friend. He in returned embraced her as well and tried to keep the frosting from getting into her hair.

"Welcome. Ready for that wish?" The Nara boy asked as he set the flame on the candle. He smiled when he saw Ino nod. "Make your wish then."

Ino smiled and took a deep breath. Shutting her eyes tightly, the blue-eyed goddess blew out her candle. 'I wish Sasuke would come back to see me.'

Shikamaru saw Ino's eyes open up again. "What did you wish for?" He curiously asked.

"Something that I believe will happen with all my heart.' A wide smile spread across the blonde's face. Her giggling told Shikamaru she wasn't going to tell him what it was. He rolled his eyes and smirked. "Now let's go meet Chouji for my birthday dinner before we're late." Taking Shikamaru's hand, the Yamanaka and Nara walked towards their usual Korean Barbeque restaurant.

* * *

Sorry if it seems like a ShikaIno fic. lol But it just makes sense to use them since their birthdays are right after one another. Hahaha But don't worry. They're not a couple. They're just _really_ close best friends. xD Well push that button right down there and tell me what you think, 'kay??By the why, Sasuke will appear tomorrow. Hehehe


	2. Ch 2: SasuIno

Okie Dokie Hokie Pokie. Muahahahaha. I am here to finish the second part of my awesome SasuIno installment of wishes. Sasuke is finally in the picture. Like oh em gee. xD Let's see what my crazy head has come up with. Sorry if it seems improbable and OC, but yeah. I wanted a happy ending. Well enjoy!

* * *

_**Quote of inspiration (second half):**__ "…__**Nathan**__: The world is full of magic. You just have to believe in it. So make your wish. Do you have it? _

_**Haley**__: Good. Now believe in it. With all your heart."_

* * *

--Chapter Two: Sasuke's Wish--

* * *

Off in the distances, miles away from Konoha, a dark-haired teenager sat in absolute quietness. The other members of his team sat a short distance from him—a bit afraid to question his peculiar behavior. The boy had been widely known to keep to himself, but this was even a little too much for him. It was as if something was on his mind. Something that wouldn't leave him alone.

"Sasuke." Karin quietly called out after mustering a bit of courage. "Is something wrong?"

"Hn." Sasuke said as he continued to sit in a pondering fashion.

"Oh, Karin. You just got rejected!" Suigetsu yelled out, causing the bespectacled girl to become infuriated.

"Will you shut up, you jackass?!" The two continued to argue. Meanwhile, Sasuke was becoming greatly annoyed. Couldn't he have one single day to think?

"Enough. Both of you." Sasuke's deep voice reached both their ears. The Uchiha's deep onyx eyes had turned into bloody red ones.

"Sasuke." Karin said.

"I'll be back soon." Sasuke said as he jumped onto a tree and started running onto an unknown place. Behind him, he left a confused Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo.

* * *

Sasuke had been running through the forest for the past few hours or so. His teammates were seriously the most annoying people he had the misfortune to ever work with. Even more so than Naruto and Sakura. They couldn't even keep quiet on a day he felt he needed to commemorate. He couldn't explain why, but she somehow managed to creep into his mind—just as it had last year and the year before that.

It had been a little more than two years since Sasuke had left the Leaf. For reasons unknown to him, he clearly remembered the blue-eyed Yamanaka. Why he remembered her so clearly, he couldn't explain. And specifically why her birthday, he couldn't say. Maybe because as academy kids, she had always invited him to her parties.

He remembered how he and Ino would play around as kids—usually in secret. They were both sure that if the village saw them together, they would say and think things. Even worse, Sasuke's fan girls would try to hurt Ino. And even though Sasuke knew Ino could defend herself, he didn't want her to get into trouble. So they'd play in secret. But on their birthdays, they'd openly invite each other to the other's parties. There people could tell there was something between the two, but wouldn't say a word.

The Uchiha recalled how Itachi would tease the two of being a couple. They'd just blush and go about their business: doing homework or training. Maybe that's why Sasuke remembered Ino the most. Because one day that had been so close. But after the massacre, he had pulled away from her. The only comfort he could give her, the only means of saying he was sorry and that he did remember her was letting her glomp him from behind.

Whenever Sasuke had one of those awful dreams, full of murder and blood, he was somehow soothed by the thought of her. He would remember how her body pressed against his back. How warm she had felt and those words of saying she understood whispered in his ears. But the thing he remembered the most was her scent: roses. She had smelled of a thousand roses. Maybe those were the reasons Sasuke wasn't able to completely forget about the blonde.

"Ino." The Uchiha softly muttered. He came to complete stop. He had reached home. He had reached her.

* * *

With precise discretion, Sasuke managed to get inside Konoha. He was surprised at how easily he had passed the guards. But the better for him really. After all, he wasn't going to ambush the village. He just needed to do something.

The Uchiha was careful to hide himself from anyone who might spot him as he ran towards a very special place. He couldn't explain it, but he felt he needed to go there. That he was suppose to go there. Especially today, since it was her birthday.

Sasuke finally arrived in the meadow of flowers. This place held so many memories. He recalled that one day he had been so fed up with being disturbed while training at his favorite training spot that he had complained to Kakashi. That didn't help him at all; Kakashi merely blinked at the Uchiha before muttering an, "Oh well," and going back to his book.

But that conversation had not gone in vain. Apparently, the Yamanaka had overheard Sasuke's predicament and decided to help him out. She went to find him that day and asked him follow her. After much persistence from Ino, Sasuke decided to follow the blonde just to shut her up. But in the end, he was surprised.

Ino had taken Sasuke to a beautiful meadow, the same one he was standing on right now. She told him that the place was completely secluded from the rest of the village. And even though it was her favorite spot, she'd be willing to share it with him. After a bit more convincing, Sasuke reluctantly agreed. From that point on, Sasuke went to train there and occasionally met Ino. She'd let him be and focused all her attention on her training—something Sasuke greatly appreciated. In the end, he'd even help her train.

And now, here he was again. And there she was too. Just as something inside Sasuke had told him. The Uchiha slowly walked up to the blonde. Ino, feeling a presence near her behind her, turned her head. Bright cerulean eyes met deep obsidian eyes. The Uchiha finally reached the blonde and sat next to her.

"You're not running away?" The Uchiha smirked as he wrapped his legs with his arms.

Ino sat in shock. Was the moment really reality? Was this really Sasuke? One minute she had made her wish. The next minute, he was there. Just as she had believed. Just as she had wished. Finally remembering how to breathe, Ino shook her head. Her voiced croaked, "No."

"Good." The two teens stood a while looking at each other under the stars. An unexplainable connection was formed between the two. They couldn't explain how, but they knew what the other was thinking. They could communicate through each other's eyes. It had been one of their personal secret as children. Even as part of the Rookie Nine. A secret that only they knew about.

"You came back?" Ino inquired.

"Hn, no." Sasuke saw the sadness in Ino's eyes. He smirked as he lifted Ino's chin with his finger. "Did you miss me?"

"What do you think, jerk? You didn't even say good-bye. And here I thought you cared about me." Ino glared at the Uchiha.

"If I had said good-bye, I wouldn't have been able to leave. I wouldn't have been able to get stronger."

"Shows how much you care about me."

"Ino, don't be like this. I came back to see you. Doesn't that count for anything."

"You know, I should have a right mind to call the ANBU right now."

"But you're not going to, right?"

"Hmph." Ino crossed her arms and looked away. She was hurt even after two years. Sasuke hadn't bothered to tell her he was leaving. "Do you know how much it hurt? I confessed my true feeling for you and then you leave."

"Don't you think I've missed you all this time. All I could think about was you. I can't explain why, but you wouldn't leave my mind." At those words, Ino looked into Sasuke's eyes and saw the truth of those words. She smiled at the boy. "Have I said happy birthday, yet?"

"No." Ino said as she poked him in the ribs.

"Happy birthday, Ino." The Uchiha leaned towards Ino's lips and place a small kiss on them. They both felt the spark within that kiss. Sasuke pulled away only to smirk at Ino's slight blush. It was night, but because of the proximity of their closeness, Sasuke saw the red on Ino's complexion.

"Thanks." Ino encircled Sasuke's neck and kissed him passionately. Sasuke began to lean forward, causing Ino to fall on top of the flower-filled grass. His hand came up to play with her hair; Ino began to pull Sasuke closer.

That night, the two stayed in each other's arms for a few more hours. After all, if anyone saw them, they were dead. But before they parted, a shooting star passed above them. With a smile, they both wished for the same thing. 'I wish we could have more nights like this.'

Wishing as hard as both did, and using the magic of the world, their wish came true.

* * *

Mmm….lol I'm not so sure of how this turned out. Sasuke seems so OOC. xD But what to the ever. lmao! Tell me what you think, yeah?? I love your reviews!! :D


End file.
